Ulqui-kitty
by Mark Luxneru
Summary: Poor Ulquiorra has being experimented by Szayel...read to find out warning:yaoi...


Another GrimmUlqui! Kami I hope this comes out great, because seriously, this idea has been gnawing at the back of my brain since January. Please do not flame me for this is my first ever successful yaoi... and the characters are a little OC!

Warnings: Yaoi

I don't own bleach

"Note"

'Thought'

/Ulquiorra's speaking/

Ulqui-kitty

Las Noches

Ulquiorra was going to Szayel's lab to see if the experiment Aizen-sama had order was finish. Knocking at the door and waiting outside, hearing a 'coming' from inside. Szayel opened the door forcing a hard pink liquid, that was in a tube, down Ulquiorra's throat. The liquid tasted like broccoli with mayonnaise, sugar, pickle juice, apple juice, melted cheese, salt, pink meat and saffron (A/N: I would not taste that). Ulquiorra made a face of disgust while trying to take the flavor out of his mouth sticking his tongue out.

"What was that?" Ulquiorra asked with his usual monotone voice.

"Just and experiment, how do you feel?" Szayel was holding a notepad and a pen.

"The same"

"That's not an answer Ulquiorra"

"Whatever trash. Aizen-sama want to know if his experiment are done"

"Not yet"

"The meeting starts in 10 minutes"

"Ok, thanks Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra nodded and went to the meeting room. Szayel was going to the meeting room too so he went outside and closed the door behind him. In front of Szayel was Nnoitra with his usual piano smile.

"Hay sexy"

"Nnoitra what are you doing here"

"Just come to see you"

"You know the meeting starts in 10 minutes and-"

He was cut off by Nnoitra's lips in his. They were locked in a furious and passionate kiss. Nnoitra was licking Szayel's bottom lips for entrance. Which Szayel gratefully open his mouth letting Nnoitra's tongue search every inch of his cavern. Moaning at the sensation he was getting and fighting for control, which Nnoitra won. Breaking the kiss for the desperate need of air.

"Nnoitra… meeting starts in 5 minutes" Szayel manage to said between gasp of air

"Fine, but I'll finish what I start later"

'If you say so" he smirked to Nnoitra

Going down the hallway Szayel was walking in a seductive manner, Which was turning Nnoitra on.

"Szay if you keep doing that I'm going to fuck you here and now" Nnoitra said obviously getting horny.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Szayel in a innocent voice which turned Nnoitra more.

"I'm warning you"

"Alright, alright chilax Nnoi-kun"

Continuing their way to the meeting room they found a kitty looking rather confuse. Nnoitra looked puzzle wail Szayel squeaked in joy with what he have found.

"It worked!" Szayel squealed jumping around

"What worked?" Nnoitra was confused 'why was a kitty in Las Noches?' he thought

"My experiment"

"You experimented on a poor cat"

"No I experimented on Ulquiorra"

"Then why is there a cat in-…Oh no you didn't" he had figure it out Szayel turned Ulquiorra in a cat a cute cat

"Oh yes I did" Szayel picked the kitty up to examine it with sparking eyes

/What have you done to me?!/ Ulquiorra hissed trying to tear Szayel's eyes out

"Hiya guys, who's the kitty" both Szayel and Nnoitra jumped at the voce. Gin was standing right behind them with his usual fox face

"That's Ulquiorra" Nnoitra rippled

"Nnoitra!" Szayel hissed at him

/Great tell everyone!/ Ulquiorra said hissing at Nnoitra

"His so cute!" Gin was scratching behind Ulquiorra's ear

/I'm not cute trash/

"Please don't tell nobody not even Aizen-sama" Szayel was a little worry now

"Why?" Gin and Nnoitra said at the same time

"He's going to kill me if he finds out that ulquiorra is a cute little kitty"

/I'm the one that's going to kill you, trash/ Ulquirra hissed

"What do we do then" Gin was scratching behind Ulquiorra's ear and was rewarded with a light 'purr'

"Tell a lied" said Nnoitra

"And the cat" Gin still was scratching Ulquiorra's ear and rewarded with a 'purr'

"Whit Grimmjow" said Szayel

"Why" Gin and Nnoitra said in union

"Because Grimmjow like cats, he was asking for one last week and beside he love Ulquiorra" Szayel have a smirk in his face

/WHAT!?/ Ulquiorra was surprise

"You didn't know Ulqui-chan?" asked Gin

Ulquiorra shock his head, sure he was having feeling for the Sexta Espada but he didn't know that Grimmjow returned his feelings. He was a little shocked and happy about it.

"Um…guys where late" said Szayel

"Shit!" said Nnoitra

They whent to the meeting but first they put Ulquiorra in a box and to Grimmjow's room

Gin Sayel and Nnoitra opened the door of the meeting room and got in. All eyes were on those

three bakas. Nnoitra and Szayel went to their sit while Gin went to Aizen's left. There was an awkward silence for a moment till Szayel spoke.

"Sorry we are late Aizen-sama. Gin wanted something"

"And why is Nnoitra late" said Aizen

"He was useful for once in his life"

"And where is Ulquiorra"

There was a pause where gin and Nnoitra were a little nervous

"Gin sends him to a mission in the human world to look for something" Szayel said a little awkwardly

"And that is what?" asked Aizen a little confuse looking at Gin

"A surprise Aizen-sama" said Gin a little too happy enjoying this situation

"Very well, then shall we continue…" Aizen said returning to his speech

While Aizen was talking Grimmjow was lost in his thought. 'Why will Ulquiorra do what Gin says unless Aizen order it, that's odd' he thought.

When the meeting was over Grimmjow went to his room, there was nothing to do there in Las Noches. Grimmjow opened the door to his room and was alittle shocked. There in his bed was a box rapped in blue with a green bow on top.

"What the hell?" was the only thing he said

He went to the bed and looked at the box. It have a note that said:

Grimmjow

Remember the last time you asked for a cat. Well here it is, it will remind you of somebody, the cat's name is Ulqui have fun!

Szayel, Nnoitra and Gin

'Weird, I know Szayel would but why Nnoitra and Gin this is weird' he thought while looking at the box and unrappe it. He was shocked, there in the box was a black kitty with big esmerald eyes and two lines like tears dow to his jaw. It really reminded him of Ulquiorra.

/Fuck!/ hissed Ulquiorra trying to escape

"You can talk?!" Grimmjow was a little shocked that he could understand Ulqui, ofcorse he was pantera

/What? Cats don't talk use your brain baka/

"But I can understand you Ulqui"

/I'm going to kill you, you bastard/

"Watch it fur ball I'm your master now"

/Never!/ Ulquirra hissed

"You're cute when you're angry" smirked Grimmjow

/S-shut up!/ Ulquiorra was blushing by now

In the bed there was another note which Grimmjow grabbed to read

P.S.

I hope you enjoy when he get in heat

Szayel (XD)

Grimmjow looked at 'Ulqui' and then at the note "So you're going to be in heat" he have a smirk in his face just by the thought of the kitty going in heat was making him horny

/W-what?!/ Ulquiorra didn't believe it he was going to get in heat and Grimmjow was there, he has to do something and fast.

Mean while in the security room Gin, Szayel and Nnoitra where lighting their heads off. They wanted to know how Grimmjow wil react when he sees the box.

"So Grimm-kitty can understand Ulqui-kitty" said Gin trying to steady himself

"Well he IS a cat, his resurrection is Pantera after all" sated Nnoitra

"You got that is right" said Szayel

"I want to know what happen when Ulqui-kitty gets in heat" Gin was looking at he monitor

"What are you doing, and why is Ulquiorra a kitty?"

They tensed at the voice, looking back Aizen-sama was standing behind them looking ratter pissed. They looked at each other with there we-are-so-fucked-and-busted face.

"Gin" Aizen-sama was not happy

"I'm innocent it was there idea" Grin pointed to Szayel and Nnoitra

"Bastard it was your idea to fox face" said Nnoitra

"I don't care who idea was, why didn't you tell me" Aizen-sama said looking at Gin

"Because you were going to kill us" said gin scratching the back his head

"Just tell me what happened" said Aizen-sama

"Well Ulquiorra went to my lab to see if the experiment where finish, I mead him drink something. Then Nnoitra and I found him in the hallway like a kitty. Then Gin, Nnoitra and I have the idea of giving Ulquiorra to Grimmjow because he love Ulquiorra and wanted a kitty and Ulquiorra love him back, without they knowing so I plan it all alone till now" said Szayel

"I didn't understand anything" said Aizen

"Me kneader" said Nnoitra

"I did and is a great plan" said Gin

"Well how is it going" said Aizen

"Ulqui-kitty is going to be in heat by tonight" Szayel smirked

"Good" Aizen was smirking as well

"He he" Gin chuckle and Nnoitra smirked they were planning how to bring dos two together without getting busted in the action

In Grimmjow's room he was trying to get Ulqui a bath. Ulquiorra was hissing and trying to get out of the bathroom when Grimmjow got him.

/Let go, you baka!/ hissed Ulquiorra, he didn't know why he was afraid of the water

"You need a fucking bath and you are going to get one" said Grimmjow putting Ulquiorra in the tub

/Let go!/ Ulquiorra hissed

"I know what's your problem"

/Finally/

"You want to bath with me" Grimmjow grinned

/Wh-what?!/ Ulquiorra blushed

"Come will bath together, Ulqui" Grimmjow was taking of his cloths

/That's not it!/ Ulquiorra cover his eyes because Grimmjow was naked

"Yes it is" he entered the tub and stared bathing Ulquiorra and himself

Mean while Gin, Aizen, Nnoitra and Szayel where in the security room looking at the monitor that lead to Grimmjow's room

"Those two are in the bathroom" stated Gin

"Well excuse us Aizen-sama, come Nnoi-kun" said Szayel

"Tsk" Nnoitra looked at the monitor one more time and then follow Szayel, because like he said 'I'm going to finish what I started' and that is what his going to do

"Well Gin time for your punishment"

"Why Aizen-chan" Gin pouted

"For lying, don't worried, you'll enjoy it" Aizen smirked

"Oh, I can't wait" Gin grinned and with that they went to Aizen's room for their little punishment

Mean while at Grimmjow's room they where in the tub when Ulquiorra got i

n heat and now he is back to himself except for the ears and tail. Grimmjow was in shock he didn't think that 'Ulqui' was actually Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra is in heat and naked in the tub with a naked Grimmjow.

"Ulqui, Is that you?"

"It's Ulquiorra not Ulqui, ah, trash" Ulquiorra moaned

"So you're in heat" Grimmjow smirked

"I'm not in…ah!...heat" Ulquiorra's ears were flat against his head and his tail was swinging around lazily.

T.B.C.

Well I hope you like it

Please review ;-)


End file.
